Be Mine
by PismoBeach
Summary: Why are customs of the past so confusing? Silver gets awkward on the most romantic day of the year.
1. Customs

_Be Mine_

* * *

"I can't believe you don't know about Valentines Day!"

Silver was silent, gazing at the explosion of pink and red with fascination. He and Amy had been to this store before. It was called a "Thrift Shop" and every season it set aside space for some outlandish custom associated with it. Silver had a feeling this season was Amy's favorite.

Normally, when he accompanied anyone to the store it was to buy essentials. Cleaners, small groceries, and snacks were what Silver was used to. But, today they had specifically gone out to buy these- "valentines."

"In the season of love, you buy something sweet for your sweetheart to show them you love them."

With a twirl the candy pink hedgehog before him paced towards an assortment of brightly colored boxes. Gingerly picking up a grocery basket Silver followed. They probably wouldn't be leaving soon- might as well make conversation.

"But why do you have to buy _this_?"

Silver gestured to a large fluffy heart pillow that had "Be Mine" embroidered on the front.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" Surprised jade eyes met his as if the question was insulting.

"It's just … well for the other holiday you bought something specifically for each person. Why buy this when you can buy them things that they like?"

Awkwardly, Silver placed the grocery basket beside him and picked up the heart pillow.

_What does "Be Mine" even mean?_

With a playful roll of the eyes Amy turned to pick up a large box of chocolates and held it against her chest protectively.

"It's supposed to be romantic. It is for your partner."

"Then..." Silver tilted his head slightly, looking almost childish as he continued." …why are we buying valentines for everybody?"

Huffing in mild annoyance, Amy dropped the box of chocolates in the basket and turned to assess the toys and apparel on display.

"Because that's the custom."

Silver placed the heart back and timidly picked up a thin plastic container with a chocolate rose.

"I…don't understand."

Placing a hand on her hip, Amy ignored the telekinetic in favor of tapping a gloved finger against her lower lip in thought.

"Should I get Sonic that box of chocolates or a sweater?"

The pink hedgehog pointed to unisexual heart sweaters meant for couples.

"They are both really nice Amy. But, maybe Sonic would like some flowers. You give flowers on Valentimes day right?"

"Valen_tines _Day" Amy corrected- "…and girls don't give boys flowers. Only boys give flowers."

"Oh." Silver was conflicted but was afraid to ask why. He didn't want to annoy Amy anymore than he already had.

"Don't worry Silver. You'll understand as soon as we celebrate it."

Opting for both gifts, Amy picked two matching sweaters to join the chocolates in the basket along with a box of prepackaged valentines and lollipops.

"Okay…" with a shrug Silver simply picked up the rapidly filling basket and followed Amy into the next aisle.

"Oh! They have flowers this year! But…no roses. I guess roses are just too expensive."

Lamenting at the flower selection Amy simply passed them by in favor of looking at paper goods.

Carefully wrapped in cones of pink and clear plastic, bushels of peonies, daises, daffodils and gardenias poked out of mounted cups of water.

Leaning down, Silver blissfully breathed in the soft scent of the fresh cut flowers before him. The pale hedgehog delicately picked a small bouquet of gardenias, placing a plastic cone around their stems after seeing an informative diagram on a sign.

"I think that's about it. We-Oh! Silver is their someone special you want to give those to?" Practically gushing, Amy bounded towards the other hugging his arm.

"It's for-" Cutting him off midsentence Amy squealed.

"Never mind, don't tell me! It will be a surprise!" After wrapping the white gardenias with a pale pink ribbon the two set off to pay.

~O~

Oddly enough, it had been decided that the annual Valentines Day get together would be hosted by Sonic and Tails. The reason being something about "even" ground. Silver didn't see how the ground could be more even at Sonic's than at Amy's and why it mattered. He chalked it up to being another part of the custom. Needless to say, Amy was less than thrilled about the change but she consoled herself with the thought of being at her love interests home on the most "romantic" day of the year.

Balancing a basket of goodies in his arms Silver locked the door of his apartment and took to the sky. Despite favoring solitude, Silver was more than happy to meet up with what the humans had dubbed "Sonic Team" for special occasions and get-togethers. He was more than grateful for a chance at a new life. Not only was he forgiven, but Sonic himself had pulled strings to get him registered for benefits and into his own apartment. He was welcomed into the group wholeheartedly. He had only actually been living in the past for a few months but he truly felt at home. It took barely fifteen minutes for Silver to pass over a bustling Station Square. His Valentines offerings had been a little jostled but remained intact as he gently touched down upon Sonic's patio.

Spring was in the air. The last time he had exchanged gifts with the others the planters beside the patio had been mostly barren with the exception of some hardy rosemary. Now, clovers, mint, lavender, and parsley filled the boxes offering a symphony of crisp clean scents. Silver breathed in the clean air as he knocked on the door of the heroic duos humble abode. The door opened almost instantly.

"Hi Silver! Come in!" Tails beamed as he gestured inside where everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Would you like some coffee?"

After politely declining (the last time he had coffee his leg wouldn't stop shaking) Silver joined the others watching the procession with interest.

Charmy was flying from person to person handing out small bags of jellybeans. With each bag he gave he received something in return. Cream gave him a candy necklace, Rouge offered him a chocolate covered strawberry, Amy handed him one of the valentines and lollipops that she bought and Knuckles gave him a pair of headphones.

It seemed like everyone was arbitrarily exchanging candy and these "valentines" in no particular order. Anxious but excited, Silver paced towards Amy to hand her his valentine. She had gone above and beyond with her outfit. Her dress was lacey and fitted to her figure and her makeup was a little heavier than normal. Cream was even dolled up beside her with ribbons on her ears.

"Happy Valentines Amy. Thank you for helping me."

He handed her a chocolate rose that was slightly larger and more ornate than the others in his basket. He was grateful for her friendship, finding comfort in her company after Blaze had left. She smiled and handed him her gift and he moved on handing out the rest of his gifts to everyone. It seemed he had gotten the hang of the holiday. With every piece of chocolate he gave he received something in return. He handed Shadow a small box of truffles. Amy had assured him that "the boys" would rather have chocolate truffles over chocolate roses.

Silver didn't see the difference. They were both made of chocolate right? But he complied anyway.

Shadow had handed him a tin of chocolate covered espresso beans in return. By this time Silver's basket was overflowing with goodies. Through it all he had carefully kept his bouquet of gardenias safe.

Placing the basket down beside a sofa, Silver picked up the bouquet and strode directly to Sonic.

"Happy Valentines Day Sonic!"

Silver smiled warmly as he offered the pale fragrant flowers adorned with the pastel pink ribbon to the hero.

As soon as he had finished his sentence, he was aware of the deafening silence that had taken over the room. Before him Sonic's brows were raised in surprise. A quick look behind the hero revealed a slack jawed Knuckles.

He had obviously done something wrong.

Frozen in place- simultaneously, a chill ran down his spine as heat spread to his cheeks. Flushed he tried to back away but was surprised to find his wrist being held and the flowers being accepted. Before he knew it he was pulled into a hug and he could feel the bouquet being held by the speedster against his back as he was pressed against the toned torso of the other.

"Thanks Silv- They're beautiful!" Sonic declared just loud enough for everyone to hear before whispering softly in an albino ear.

"…_just like you."_

At first Silver thought he had imagined it, until over the hero's shoulder he saw the looks Rouge, Shadow, and Tails had adopted after the barely audible message was uttered. They had good hearing – and strangely they weren't as surprised as he was. Silver tried to pick up his jaw and fumbled to make a somewhat appropriate response.

"I'm glad they… you …like them. You like flowers and..."

Awkwardly excusing himself, Silver made his way to his basket and attempted to process what just happened.

_Sonic complimented me?_

_He complements everyone but that one felt different somehow._

_It makes me feel different._

One annoying thing about having ivory fur beyond constant cleaning was how easy it is for others to see when he is flushed or blushing. Ears tinted pink and muzzle and neck flushed, Silver's reaction could be seen across the room. After a meal and during a bit of idle but fond chatter Silver could feel those emerald green eyes on him and it made him nervous. This anxious feeling was new to him and he didn't know what to make of it. He ended up leaving the party relatively early.

~0~

When he was finally in the comfort of his apartment he evaluated the situation clearly. It was no secret how he loved his space. Just like Shadow, he needed to "recharge"-especially from these foreign "past" social circumstances.

The question was- what was that and why did he_ feel_ this way? Silver may have been somewhat naïve but a part of him knew that the complement bordered on being more than friendly. Still he had come to understand that for some reason such a thing was looked down upon in the past.

He just didn't expect it aimed at himself.

Sonic was handsome, kind, and courageous if a little short tempered at times but Silver _barely_ KNEW him. Silver had spent more time in the past in Amy's and Shadow's company than Sonic's. What about Amy? Shouldn't she be receiving those complements?

It was with that thought that Silver realized he may have been reading more into the whispered phrase than was necessary. It was a Valentines Day custom, nothing more.

Resigned to the idea that he may have overreacted and Sonic was just making him feel better during an awkward moment – Silver went to bed.

~0~

Soleanna Castle Town was bright and cheery on Sunday mornings. Mobians and humans gathered in the Plaza for the weekly farmers market. The tables, chairs, and boxes normally occupying the plaza had been pushed to the side in favor of large tents filled with trinkets, produce and baked goods. There was something homey and warm about the practice. These vendors loved what they did and truly put their heart into everything they grew and created for purchase.

Sonic the hedgehog perused the offerings as he munched on a crispy swirl of potato on a stick.

He passed by a shop selling soaps, bath bombs, oils and lotions. The mixture of concentrated floral scents was too strong for his taste. Taking a last bite of his snack he moved towards the section dedicated to trinkets and odds and ends. Depositing his stick in a trashcan, the content hero's eyes caught sight of a shop selling wind chimes. He had been meaning to get a wind chime for the patio.

With a spring in his step, he entered the shop, eyeing the different sizes and types of wind chimes hanging on display. Resisting the urge to test out all of the wind chimes at once, the hero tentatively ran his hand along the metallic barrels of a particular wind chime strung with sea glass. Giving it a light push with his index finger – he was met with a light airy twinkling sound.

Pleased with the melody but intent on surveying other options – Sonic perused the offered chimes, every so often giving one he liked a flick and letting it sing.

Finally he was ready to make his purchase.

The shopkeeper had been watching him throughout his browsing and Sonic had carefully trained his features to be indifferent to the merchandise. Making his way to the back table with the cash register and the owner Sonic paced himself before leisurely propping his arm on the table.

"Can't help but notice there aren't any prices…"

The older parrot grinned as he clipped some chain for a chime he was working on.

"If you have any questions of price for a particular chime just ask." The parrot shrugged with a smile and continued prepping the chime on his desk.

Giving a knowing smirk Sonic moved to a chime that wasn't to his taste.

"What's the price on this one?" The chime was strung with pieces of carved wood.

"25.00"

"Hmmm." The hedgehog made a great show of pondering as he looked at the chime before moving to another.

"And this one?" The chimes were a bit wider than the last one and it was decorated with hanging chunks of amethyst.

"21.00"

"Ah " Sonic nodded as he turned around and pointed to another that was longer and thinner. It was strung with colored glass baubles decorated with swirling wire.

"How about this one?"

"It's 19.00" The parrot answered immediately almost annoyed with the disruption as he tried to make another chime for his inventory.

Catching the slight attitude of the other Sonic simply put his hands up in a calming gesture and started to walk out before pausing at the first chime he tested – The light airy twinkling sea glass chime.

"What about this one?"

The parrot gave a sigh. "18.00"

"16.00" Sonic countered.

"17.00- I can not sell for less." The parrot's red and green feathers were slightly ruffled as he locked his gaze on the hedgehog.

Silently, they stared each other down until Sonic lightly rubbed the underside of his nose with a smirk.

"All right. 17.00" The frugal hero agreed, stepped up to pay for his purchase as he watched the parrot's feathers visibly relax.

Carefully wrapping the wind chime with paper the shopkeeper took extra care to wrap the delicate sea glass. He placed the chime into a brown paper bag stamped with his logo before addressing his headache-inducing client.

"What is your zodiac sign?" The parrot turned to flip through a box of cards. Many shopkeepers would cross advertise by including small freebies or coupons for other shops when a purchase was made. Understanding this, Sonic humored the other.

"Cancer" The hedgehog was a "door into summer" baby and he was proud of it.

The parrot gave a snort as he picked the appropriate coupon.

"Makes sense." He muttered as he handed the card to the hedgehog.

"And yours?" A spark lit up Sonic's eye as he waited for affirmation of the others sign.

"Virgo" The parrot said it with such self-appreciation Sonic almost chuckled.

"Figures." The mischievous hero shot back as he picked up his purchase and the offered card. The shopkeeper was more than relieved when the hedgehog finally stepped out of the shop.

Sonic always got a kick out of a good deal. Growing up penniless and supporting Tails was tough. Even though he was much more stable financially now he still pinches pennies when he can- even to the exasperation of Tails and Amy.

He had some change over from the last exchange and as he passed by the various tents filled with home grown groceries he contemplated what to do with it.

The heavenly smell of sweet bread sped up the decision quickly. He knew Tails would appreciate the baked goods. The kit always had a penchant for sugary delicacies and Sonic was more than happy to deliver.

Settling into a long line the hero impatiently waited. It seemed he wasn't the only one drawn in by the smell. Opting to pass the time he reached into his paper bag and pulled out the little curious card the irate shopkeeper had given him.

The little card was white and matte with a black inked vintage faded stamp design. Flowing script spelled out "Cancer" in tiny print along the border and a large detailed picture of a crab took over the majority of the card.

Flipping it over, Sonic was met with a printed horoscope for the day on the back and a discount for 10 percent off any purchase of 20 or more at "Sacred Journeys."

_March 22, XXXX_

_You may attend a party or other group activity this evening Cancer. However, you and the special someone in your life could well leave it early in order to steal some time for intimate conversation together. You should be looking and feeling great and be especially optimistic about your future and the future of your relationships. The future is looking extremely bright to you today._

Scoffing, Sonic shoved the card back in his bag. Sure, he knew aliens, government conspiracies, godlike forces, powerful artifacts and mutations but he drew the line at made up spiritual weirdness.

There was no way you could predict the future or daily events through the season and time of a birth.

The line was moving relatively fast and before he knew it Sonic was politely ordering. As he waited for a sweet goat to gather his purchases he spotted an unmistakable shock of white three tents behind the bakery.

~O~

Silver believed he would never ever get used to all the people in the past. It was so…crowded. Holding his groceries close, the relatively shy hedgehog browsed in a shop selling fresh cut and potted herbs.

Choosing small bushels of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, Silver moved to pay an elderly rabbit.

"That it?" The old rabbit was patchy and grey, an ever-present scowl shone under bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, you don't seem to have any mint." Silver muttered, avoiding the judgmental gaze in favor of focusing on his chosen items.

"Fresh out." The elder began ringing up his purchases until something caught his eye. Focusing behind Silver the rabbits scowl deepened. Looking over his shoulder Silver browsed the bustling scene behind him.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary Silver turned back to the shopkeeper questioningly.

"Hmph. It's _him_."

"Who?"

"That Sonic fellow- If that's even his real name. Causes more trouble than it's worth if you ask me."

Shocked, Silver whipped around again and eyed the crowd once more. Sure enough he spotted the cobalt hedgehog slightly hidden in line behind the tent of a bakery.

"He could get rid of that madman instead of playing cat and mouse like he does. I'm almost convinced he likes the attention."

The rabbit turned his nose up and glowered in the direction of the oh-so offensive hero.

"Are you suggesting he _kill_ him?"

Not believing what he was hearing Silver turned around mouth agape at the shopkeeper.

"What other way is there? The human just escapes jail and the United Federation can't do anything other than charge more taxes to repair the damage."

"Him alive is a death sentence to countless others- If I had one ounce of the power that young'un has I would have done it."

"Kill one to save the whole."

A shiver traveled up Silver's spine as he looked into the rabbit's eyes.

"But is that really the right thing to do? You would be a murderer and no better than the doctor."

"I'd still be doing more good than that sorry excuse of a hero."

A flare of anger engulfed Silver. His previous insecurities in front of the brash stranger left him in favor of fixing the other with a penetrating icy stare before defending the speedster.

"I admire Sonic, he constantly puts his life on the line because he values the lives of _everyone_."

"Tell me, would you sacrifice yourself to save everyone?" Silver leaned close, he could read a bit of fear in the other as his fluorescent golden eyes pinned the stranger to the spot before whispering.

"Or does someone else have to die for you to be the hero?"

The rabbit sputtered. "You… you hedgehogs are all the same. So busy hiding or running to really change anything."

Tightening his fists; Silver felt his head quills flare up. Puffing up his chest the ivory hedgehog fought to keep his composure in front of the critical rabbit.

"Morris! Are you pestering customers again?!"

A black and white speckled female rabbit in a sweet pink dress and bandana intervened from behind the tent.

"That hedgehogs a hybrid or somethin'- look at his crown."

Ignoring the borderline offensive comment the newcomer pushed the elder aside and began bagging the purchases in the reusable bags Silver had brought.

"I'm so sorry honey. Don't listen to Ol' Morris here. Here - I'll take 50% off for your trouble."

Nodding gratefully, Silver paid and looped his last purchases through his arm with the others.

"Don't do that Mary! We won't make a profit!"

"If you would just shut your yap and mind your own business I wouldn't be givin' out discounts Morris!"

After thanking the kindly woman, Silver moved to leave the tent. Still shaken by the harsh criticism of someone he admired deeply and _knew_ was one of the sole reasons the future was safer than usual; the futuristic traveler entertained the thought that not everyone knew this. It was just like how he was a relative nobody to the public after everything.

Out of curiosity the pale hedgehog looked towards the bakery to see if the hero he had defended was still there. While the line had not diminished in length- Sonic was gone. Silver was simultaneously saddened and relieved. While he enjoyed the optimistic company of the legendary hero after everything he was anxious to speak with him.

Knowing that his flying would attract unnecessary attention at the crowded event Silver chose to walk home.

Navigating his way through the crowd Silver moved in the direction of his apartment until a brand new vendor caught his eye.

A banner labeled "Sacred Journeys" fluttered above a curious assortment of sparkling mounted minerals.

Behind a small glass case stood a purple cat dressed in gold lined silk and satin. A bright red gem was mounted on her forehead as her heterochromic lemon and hazel eyes beckoned him closer.

He knew it wasn't _her. _But every fiber of his being wished it could have been. He wanted to lie to himself as he drew closer watching her bend down to pull out two small velveteen boxes and place them on the glass case before her.

Without thinking he moved closer stepping into the shop to get a better look at the shopkeeper with the uncanny resemblance to his lost companion. Mouth dry and tongue-tied, Silver stepped directly in front of the unreadable feline and forced himself to say something, anything.

"A-" Was all he could utter before a hand slapped down on his shoulder from behind.

Jumping out of his skin the pale hedgehog let out a cross between a squeak and a hedgehog chirp as quills stood at attention.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare ya Silv!"

~0~

"I was calling out to ya. Guess you really couldn't hear me huh?" Sonic looked over the pale hedgehog mentally noting how on edge he was before catching eye of the shopkeeper.

Instant recognition lit up the hero's features. Suddenly Silvers state was a lot more understandable.

"I-It's fine." The comment was barely above a whisper. Deciding to take the lead in the exchange, Sonic called out to the shopkeeper.

"Mornin'. Do you mind helping us out?" A slow smile spread on the cats glossed lips. Despite how closely she resembled the princess he wasn't going to trust her. He was a firm believer of carving your own destiny and dare he say it… hard scientific evidence. Spiritual mumbo jumbo meant nothing to him. He trusted Tails explanation of the chaos emeralds power over any spiritual vendor any day. Still, he would humor her for Silver's sake.

"I've been expecting you two." The cat motioned to the boxes in front of her and Sonic could barely suppress a grimace.

Silver however drew closer, genuine curiosity and wonder in his eyes as he eyed the small boxes.

"So you predict the future?" Sonic bated, hopefully to snap Silver back to reality.

The mystic feline shook her head, golden clips swaying in her lavender and indigo tipped locks.

"I cannot predict the future- I specialize in what is needed and occurs at the present."

"But-" She paused eyeing the two before her. "The future is largely influenced by actions taken at the present."

At the last syllable she focused on Sonic and he could feel her evaluating him.

"Out of _everyone_ you two should understand this."

"What…do you mean?" Sonic probed uneasy of the uncanny vagueness the cat radiated.

Ignoring the hero, the feline simply opened the small boxes before her to reveal two different rings set on a plush holder made of crushed velvet.

"I sense the chaos within and recommend Gaia's treasures based upon the needs of the user." The lilac feline locked eyes with an awed Silver and gestured to the rings before her.

"Son of rebirth and renewal; you have great strength yet you have not reached your full potential- A ring of sapphire can balance your foresight and intuition."

Picking up a small golden ring accented by a sparkling set sapphire, the feline held it out for the pale hedgehog to inspect.

Silver had heard of mobians claiming that normal gemstones held special properties but was actually not completely convinced by it. Nevertheless, he admired the deep blue sapphire embedded in gold as the shopkeeper addressed Sonic.

"Son of the wind and child of the moon; darkness chases your heels and tests your vitality- A ring of silver and selenite can purify and protect."

Sonic was no stranger to the properties of gems and metals. Even Tails gushed at the properties of various elements. The hero was not expert, but he was particularly aware of the properties of his current companions namesake.

Emerald eyes surveyed the pale lustrous ring and the almost icy white gemstone set within it. Strangely, the speedster found himself attracted to the small piece of jewelry. There was only one question on his mind.

"What's the price?"

* * *

I am CRAVING Sonilver. Send help (BTW:That horoscope is an actual horoscope for Cancer that I found one of the days I was working on this piece. It was just too perfect)


	2. The Best Policy

_~O~  
_

Chuckling to himself, Sonic admired the view of Soleanna plaza alongside his crush.

Of course the rings would be way out of his price range. He honestly should have seen it coming. Still, he wouldn't have minded having the piece.

Silver was an odd one- there was no doubt about it. And yet, Sonic had to admit he often found himself drawn to those who were unusual.

An appreciative glance was given to the thin, soft, physique beside him. The way the sun illuminated his fur and liquid gold eyes always gave Sonic an out of place feeling. It was something he had felt before, and something he always fought to repress. It took some time for him to finally admit the fascination he had for the pale time traveler. Thankfully, Silver never seemed to pick up on his feelings, though the hero knew he had gotten reckless quite a few times.

Silvers expression was melancholic as he stared at the outdoor seating and crates before them. He sighed and whispered softly.

"It was here. I met you here." The time traveler gripped his groceries tight as he kept his eyes averted from the hero beside him.

It was silent. All the implications were there. The way Sonic's back hit glass and cobblestone was vivid in Silvers mind. Shattered glass and splinters were sprinkled across his cobalt coat as he held him securely in place.

He could still _feel _that erratic heartbeat. The fear that was buried behind emerald eyes and a pained smile scalded him in retrospect.

"Yeah, and I'm forever grateful for it Silv." Sonic smiled adoringly as he soaked up the others shock.

~O~

"How should I say it?"

"You let it go this far." Shadow deadpanned watching the blue blur hold his head in his hands before him. If the hero expected some form of sympathy from him he was going to be disappointed.

"I know! I know, okay?" Sonic snapped back, eyes flaring bright green for a split second before he calmed down again.

"Look, I've given her clues. I've tried many times to tell her okay? Even you have seen me!" Fidgeting with the straw of his iced coffee, Sonic lowered his voice.

"She doesn't take the hint… and I don't want to hurt her."

Shadow scoffed as he sipped the last of his Americano. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing Sonic flustered by his own faults for once. But they both knew why he had come to Shadow. The bioengineered hedgehog would tell it to him straight.

"You prolonging this and leading her on all this time is the most painful way to hurt her Sonic."

Sonic could count on one hand how many times Shadow had addressed him by name. He looked into those bright crimson eyes and saw the empathy the dark hedgehog secretly had for Amy. Giving a humorless chuckle at the irony of it all Sonic took a deep sip of his coffee to give him some form of comfort before he came to terms with the inevitable.

"You need to tell her, especially now that you are flirting with someone else. She is not as dense as you think."

"Flirting? Who said I was flirting?" Playing dumb, the blue blur looked down at his cup in mock fascination.

The hustle and bustle of the coffee shop around them seemed to pause as a heavy silence settled between the two. Sonic looked up and squirmed in his seat as he met Shadow's seething glare.

"I swear _Faker_, if you dare play these idiotic games with Silver I will hunt- you- down." Shadow rose and leaned over the small table towards the other, emphasizing his threat by crushing his own empty cup. Shoving his chair in, the dark agent scowled as he simply left Sonic without so much as a goodbye.

"Right…" Sonic said aloud to the empty chair before him.

~O~

_She doesn't deserve this._

Silver mused sadly as Amy shuddered beside him. Beneath bloodshot eyes, her usually immaculate makeup was marred by thick tearstains. She had called him instead of texting him which gave cause for alarm in Silver's mind. Barely understandable between sobs, Silver suggested they meet up.

The two silently watched the tranquil park before them. April flowers fluttered in the slight chilly breeze. Amy pulled her cardigan tighter to herself before breaking the silence.

" I wanted to be beside him forever. It hurts…"

A flare of anger toward the hero of the past surfaced as he sat next to one of the kindest and optimistic people he had ever met.

"Time heals all wounds. The pain will fade, I promise."

Amy gave a broken smile as she carefully wiped the corner of her right eye, smudging eyeliner and mascara on her sleeve.

"Thank you Silver." She lightly hugged the pale hedgehog beside her, more than grateful for his comfort-

even if it couldn't take away the pain.

~O~

Coming clean to Amy had been the most painful thing he had experienced yet. Broken bones, burnt flesh, and electric shocks were nothing in comparison.

The aftermath was bittersweet.

For the first time in years, Sonic felt he could actually freely _date. _ He wasn't _claimed_ so to speak. He could do as he pleased, or could he?

Could he really date in front of Amy? His relationship with her was in an odd place but he would do everything to keep her friendship. Lately though, he had been getting the cold shoulder from many of their mutual friends for his belated honesty. News traveled fast. Within the hour, he was _trending_. He and Amy had been kind of a celebrity relationship for a while with tabloids marketing their interactions with speculation.

Now, questions as to whom he truly liked took center stage along with the occasional hint towards his orientation.

All of a sudden, he and Tails had been bombarded with emails, phone calls, and various reporters at their door. It bothered him how much press his relationships got over actual international emergencies.

Now was the _perfect_ time to travel.

A soft pat at his ankle snapped him out of his heavy thoughts.

"Heya Buddy. You hungry?"

Wide beady eyes peered up at the hero before the small blue blob took to fluttering upward onto his tan belly and cooing appreciatively.

Carefully standing up, Sonic cradled the neutral chao in his arms and moved over to the fruit palms. As he moved closer the little chao squirmed out of his grip and flew to perch on the top of his head in anticipation.

Chuckling to himself, Sonic shook the tallest palm and watched it rain down fruit. Giving a whistle, excited chirps echoed around the garden.

Letting out a sigh, the hero sank back into the soft grass of the glen and tried to just _breathe. _

~O~

No one had seen Sonic for an entire month. Tails had been surprised that the doctor hadn't taken the opportunity to make a surprise attack- until the fox saw the vacation photos the doctor had posted online. It was mid-May. With summer just around the corner it made sense.

It looked like Sonic couldn't use the doctor to get out of this one. He just knew his reckless older brother was marinating in his own thoughts.

He _knew_. He had known for a while about Sonic's affinity for male partners. In the past he would always question why they would run from Amy the way they did. It wasn't until he began to catch _the look _the hero would give to his rivals-

-and doe-eyed civilian mobians that could be described as "cute".

Yeah, the Hero of Mobius had _types_.

"Where would you like this Tails?"

_And someone fit both of them_

Turning, Tails smiled at his substitute helper. Holding a giant salvaged turret from a past base in his teal glow, Silver wavered in the air of the garage.

"Right over by the universal translator is fine. Thanks!"

With a nod the time traveler gracefully landed with the giant metallic gun in his wake.

Tails would have never have guessed that Sonic would finally fess up to Amy after years for the likes of _Silver_.

And Silver had no idea.

"Is that everything?" The turret hit the ground with a muffled _thump_ as the pale hedgehog moved closer to the fox. Before them was a monitor that was mapping coordinates.

"I was actually hoping you could help me get Sonic back." Smiling sheepishly, Tails turned, presenting a small monitor to the psychokinetic.

"He has a tracker in case of an emergency. I know where he is but I can't land the Tornado there. If it's not too much trouble …" The sentence hung in the air but even so Tails knew Silver would never decline.

Silver nodded resolutely taking the small monitor in his gloved hands, eying the blinking dot on the screen with thinly masked apprehension.

~O~

It was picture perfect. The sky shifted into magnificent orange-yellows chasing after the setting sun. The fruit palms dark silhouettes accented the oncoming purple tinge of a summer night.

Sonic thanked his lucky stars that he was taking his impromptu vacation in summer. Even as night approached, the air was warm and welcoming. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, the chao lake began to glisten with tiny lights dancing among-st the reeds. Sleepily, chao shuffled to the rock side beside the lake with quite a few nestling close to the hero's emergency provisions splayed just outside of a natural cave.

Giving a soft smile at the sight, Sonic moved close to his effects and gently picked up a small swim chao that had decided to sleep in his stew pot before placing the agitated chao on his hardly used sleeping bag. A quick look through his backpack produced the last of his rations –two cans of consistently ignored lentil soup. Suppressing a grimace, Sonic got to work setting up a tripod near the lakes edge and starting a small campfire.

As the cans mushy contents dribbled into the stew pot, Sonic ran a bare hand through his flared sweaty quills. In his haste he forgot to pack soap. Just like himself- his cooking utensils were caked with grime.

He needed to go back.

When surrounded by the hustle and bustle of his friends and acquaintances he often lost sight of his personal desires and needs through prioritizing others. It was at times like this; he would realize what he truly cared about. Alone during the day, he would simply exercise, reminisce, and enjoy being surrounded by the nature he fought to protect. During his nights however, far less innocent thoughts came to mind.

_Oh- Th-Thank you, Sonic_

Words the time traveler had uttered were warped and twisted to fit his desires. Flashes of liquid gold eyes and plush cotton white fur danced behind his eyes. How would he look? How loud would he be?

_Hold still…_

_That's it…_

_Sonic, are you okay?_

He had it bad didn't he?

Placing his hands over his eyes, Sonic huffed. He was not so sure that Silver would even return his feelings. Silver's separation from Blaze caused the pale hedgehog to close in on himself for the first month since returning to his proper dimension. Over time the time traveler's personality began to bleed through his insecurities revealing an extremely kindhearted, resilient, underdog-

and of course the hero just _had _to catch feelings.

Sipping the bland soup right out of a ladle, the contemplative jock leaned against a rock behind him and looked up at the stars -only to choke and sputter as he realized a shooting star was coming _right towards him_.

A split second of internal panic was all he was allowed before the unaware subject of his dreams gracefully floated down from the heavens.

Accented in fluorescent teal against the deep pitch of night, Silver waved as he touched down a good two meters away from the camp and carefully approached.

_Why does he have to be so pretty?_

"Heya Silv!" Perking up and leaning forward, Sonic genuinely beamed greeting his unplanned but more than welcome guest. The telekinetic gave a withered smile and shifted the backpack that he had brought with him off of his shoulders.

"Hello Sonic! Tails sent me to check up on you. Um, I brought some things." Gingerly, Silver unzipped and levitated the backpack over to Sonic's side.

"Eggs, Bacon, Soap? Even hot sauce! Sweet!" The blue hedgehog cheered as he took out each item. Looking up, Sonic caught the awed look Silver was sporting as he took in the serenity of the chao garden. Sonic chuckled inwardly, had the chao been anything less than asleep they would have swarmed the slack-jawed pale hedgehog by now.

"Thanks for the goods Silv! But, I gotta' say I was a little worried." Rubbing the underside of his nose out of habit, Sonic smirked when Silver jolted out of his reverie. The time traveler was always floating off into space it seemed.

Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Silver looked questioningly at the hero.

"Everything okay? No world threats I need to know about?" Beneath the tease was a hint of sincerity laced with concern.

"Oh! No, no, nothing like that. Yeah, this might actually be the first time I have come to you with good news." And just like that relief washed over Sonic.

"Hah, I'd bet my socks Eggman's on vacation. Well, plotting on vacation. You remember the "Interstellar Amusement Park" several years back?" All charm and grins Sonic gestured wildly to the endless stars above them.

A sad but fond look crossed over the pale hedgehogs eyes as he nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember Blaze and I spent a lot of time in the food land. It was …odd."

Giving a hearty chuckle, Sonic moved to unhook the stew pot from its tripod and motioned for Silver to sit down. 'Well, he got inspiration from his vacation on Wuhu island in Huawii. Though the doc has always been into amusement parks for some reason or another."

Moving to sit down carefully on a rock half submerged in the chao lake, Silver crossed his legs in thought. "It was my first time going to an amusement park. So I am a bit grateful."

A split second of shock washed over Sonic before being replaced with a look of excitement. "That's no place for a first time amusement park experience Silv! You have to go to the Station Square County Fair! I think they are still here till the end of summer! How about I give you the grand tour?" Accenting his proposal with a wink, Sonic absolutely _relished_ the heated pink blush spreading across Silver's face and ears.

Bashfully yet anxiously, Silver looked away. "Thank you Sonic, but Amy has already offered to take me this week. She wants me to try something called..fun cake?"

Swallowing his disappointment, Sonic pasted on a smile as he placed all of the supplies back into the insulated backpack. "Ah, funnel cake! Yeah, it's a bit too sweet for my taste but it can hit the spot. Amy sure knows her desserts. How's she doing?"

Lip's pressed together in a thin line, Silver looked down solemnly.

"She's … still devastated. Shadow and I are hoping the fair will help."

A thick silence fell over the garden. Riddled with guilt, Sonic's smile withered at the corners.

"She'll come around eventually." Trying to reassure himself and put a happy spin on Amy's emotional state may have not been the best approach. The speedster realized this a bit too late.

The silence became unbearable, and the hero squirmed when he caught the eyes of the usually content telekinetic. Silvers soft facial features had morphed into a deep scowl paired with a glare that made Sonic freeze.

There was something so unnerving about someone like Silver being angry. For some reason, the time traveler's glare was ten times more frightening than Shadow's could ever be.

Chest puffed up and shoulders drawn the pale hedgehog did not immediately respond. After a moment, Silver murmured with a low voice.

"She adored you and that's how you treat this?"

Stunned into silence, Sonic watched as the telekinetic slid off of the rock he was perched on.

"It's late. I need to get back. Goodbye Sonic, I'm glad you are okay."

And with that the icy pale hedgehog took to the sky.

~O~

"_Happy Birthday Sonic!" _

Bathed in the late heat of June, Sonic watched the camaraderie before him. Between bites of chili dogs, cake, and soda, friends from over the years gathered to celebrate-_him._

Tails had hired Team Chaotix to provide live music for the party, finding that Vector was more than happy to partake in the festivities if he had a monetary incentive towards being there. For what it was worth, the trio was getting better at performing their gigs.

Suppressing a smirk, Sonic eyed Vector loading up plates with chilidogs, chips and pizza. Charmy hovered above the crocodile precariously balancing three cups of soda in his palms. A little ways away, Espio sat at their picnic table plucking his shamisen for an awestricken Silver. At Espio's encouragement, the time traveler tentatively pulled at the strings himself.

"Do you want more cake?" Jolting out of his thoughts, Sonic sheepishly acknowledged the fox beside him. A plate of preordered ice cream cake was placed in his hands. Previously, Amy had taken it upon herself to bake her proclaimed hero's birthday cake herself throughout the years. Grateful for her kindness, Sonic never had the heart to tell her that he wasn't a fan of lemon cake.

He was surprised she came.

Dressed in a simple floral summer wrap dress, Amy sat beside Cream at a wooden picnic table picking at the melting ice cream cake on her paper plate.

_It's now or never. _

Taking a bite from his own cake for courage, the blue speedster made his way to the picnic table ignoring Shadow's seething glare as he approached one of his strongest and most trusted friends. She had been there for him through thick and thin and deserved everything. Approaching carefully, Sonic watched as she purposely avoided looking directly at him.

"Amy?"

Since he had come back to Station Square she had taken it upon herself to avoid him at every opportunity. Beside her, Cream smiled apologetically and whispered softly to the rosy hedgehog beside her. Sighing, Amy looked up and leveled the birthday boy with an unreadable neutral stare. Deciding to be blunt, Sonic cut to the chase.

"Can we talk- in private?"

"Whatever you need to say you can say right here." The pink hedgehogs tone was clipped and short allowing no room for negotiation. Blue ears lowering, Sonic silently hoped he didn't end up making things worse between them.

" I tried to visit you earlier but you weren't home. I visited because…well… I'm sorry Amy. "

Sonic watched as her intense stare withered before him. As her eyes began to water the blue speedster panicked and took a step back.

" I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you- I guess I'll talk to you later, Ames."

"No!" Bolting out of her seat, Amy stood before him resolutely.

"Let's talk in private."

~O~

Carefully wiping her eyes, Amy gazed down the hill at the birthday celebration for her long time idol. She knew it was rare for his confidence to leave him, yet here he stood anxious and unraveled on his own birthday. Stumbling over his words, and acknowledging her pains, you could tell how much he really cared.

He may have not reciprocated her romantic love but he truly loved her in every other sense. He unconditionally valued her as a person and it was that quality that she had fallen in love with. Realizing this was bittersweet.

" Why did you wait this long to tell me?" Absentmindedly picking at her dress, Amy watched Sonic nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"I did a few times early on. But over time I was … afraid to."

"I did threaten to marry you didn't I." Laughing through more fresh tears, Amy wiped her eyes again. Catching Sonic's sad but understanding gaze she softly added,  
" Whoever he is, he is one lucky guy."

Mouth open and eyes wide, Amy secretly relished the unbridled shock that the blue speedster had.

"I figured it out." Smiling softly, Amy could see how desperately Sonic wanted to flee. Despite his twitching and looking away from her betraying his discomfort, he stayed in place.

"How?" He choked out, mortified as she carefully grasped his hand and met his fearful gaze.

"I accept _you_ Sonic. Don't be afraid."

And just like that, she wasn't the only one awash in tears.

~O~

It's Amazing. When you live in a densely populated area and you are under quarantine you have time to revisit WIPs.


End file.
